1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an evaluating apparatus in which a shape of a commodity is virtually displayed in an image plane to evaluate the shape and functions of the commodity at a design stage of the commodity or a trial manufacture state of the commodity, and more particularly to a manipulation performance evaluating apparatus in which a manipulation performance of a commodity is evaluated by virtually displaying the commodity in a state that an operating part of the commodity is operated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A computer aided design (CAD) system with which a shape of a commodity is displayed in an image plane and is changed to a better shape while the shape of the commodity is evaluated by an operator at a design stage of the shape of the commodity has been widely used in recent years. In particularly, a three dimensional graphic display technique has been recently used to display an external appearance of the commodity in three dimensions. Therefore, the shape of the commodity can be thoroughly examined and designed at a design stage of the commodity prior to a trial manufacture state of the commodity by observing the external appearance of the commodity displayed in the image plane.